nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Talus
Talus are a family of golem-like creatures in the Zelda series. They have debuted in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild where they mostly serves as overworld bosses. Talus are mainly known for their extremely resistant bodies, their ability to regrow certain parts of said bodies and their ability to bland in with the environment. Stone Talus .]] Stone Taluses are the most basic variant of the Talus bosses. They debuted in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild where they blend in with other rocks until Link gets into their attacking range. They can throw their arms like boulders, slam their enormous body into the ground and are almost completely invincible aside from a single node found on their back, which can be accessed by climbing on them while they are on the ground. Luminous Stone Talus .]] The Luminous Stone Talus is a special type of Stone Talus that debuted in Breath of the Wild. The Luminous Stone Talus is almost the same as the regular one except for its color, which is darker, its node, which is made of Luminous Stone and makes it glow at night, and their health, which is twice as big as the regular Stone Taluses. It is basically a harder version of the regular one with different rewards. Rare Stone Talus .]] The Rare Stone Talus is a special type of Stone Talus that debuted in Breath of the Wild. The Rare Stone Talus is almost the same as the regular one but it is formed from sandy stones found in desert areas, which makes it lighter in color. They also have a different node, which is actually a rare Ore Deposit, which can drop all kinds of of minerals even the rarer ones, which cannot be found on the other types of Taluses. They also have three time more health than the regular Stone Taluses, which makes them harder to beat than regular and luminous Stone Taluses. Their node is also often lower than other types of Taluses, which makes it impossible to hit with Arrows if Link is in front of the Talus. Igneo Talus .]] Igneo Taluses are Taluses found in volcanic areas that debuted in Breath of the Wild. Since they are formed from the rocks found in their native area, the Igneo Taluses are made out of volcanic rocks infused with molten lava. Since their entire body is infused with molten lava, Link will catch fire if he touch them without protection. The Igneo Tallus can also be momentarily cooled down by using any kind of ice based weapons, which allow Link to climb it. Like the other Talus, their weakness are the node found on their back. Frost Talus .]] Frost Taluses are Taluses found in cold, snowy areas that debuted in Breath of the Wild. Their rocky bodies are covered in a coat of ice, which will freeze Link if he touches it. Link either have to be equipped to resist freezing or by momentarily destroying its coating with any kind of fire based weapons. Like the other Talus, their weakness are the node found on their back. Stone Pebblit .]] Stone Pebblits are small Taluses that debuted in Breath of the Wild. They acts as the non boss version of the regular Stone Taluses. Like the Stone Taluses, they are invulnerable to most attacks. Unlike the boss Taluses, the Stone Pebblits have no node on their back and can just be destroyed with a regular explosion. They are a very common type of Taluses and can be found in almost all environments. They generally attack Link in small groups. Igneo Pebblit .]] Igneo Pebblits are small Taluses that debuted in Breath of the Wild. They acts as the non boss version of the Igneo Taluses. They are made out of rocks infused with molten lava and Link will catch fire if he touches them. As such they are only found in volcanic areas. Link can cool them down with any kind of ice based weapons. Their body is invulnerable to most attacks except for explosions. They generally attack Link in small groups. Frost Pebblit .]] Frost Pebblits are small Taluses that debuted in Breath of the Wild. They acts as the non boss version of the Frost Taluses. Their body is coated with a layer of ice that will freeze Link on contact. As such they are only found in very cold areas. Link can get rid of the coat by using any kind of fire based attacks. Their body is invulnerable to most attacks except for explosions. They generally attack Link in small groups. Igneo Talus Titan .]] The Igneo Talus Titan is the biggest type of Talus found in Breath of the Wild. Despite being classified as a species, only one specimen is seen in the game. They are basically Igneo Talluses with a way bigger body and more strenght. The incredible heat generated by their gigantic bodies create a constant updraft near it, which can be used by Link to reach its node thanks to the Paraglider. The Igneo Talus Titan live in environments that are even hotter than regular Igneo Taluses and the one seen in Breath of th Wild is literally in the middle of a lava lake. Category:Talus Category:The Legend of Zelda species